This Is No Dream
by Mysteria Pearl
Summary: Why didn't Neji understand? And why was Tenten acting so angry? Fluffy Neji x Tenten oneshot


This is another fanfiction completely by me. Me. Me. Me! Mysteria Pearl! Now, read, read, read!

Disclaimer: Nope. Naruto still doesn't belong to me. . . Oh! And the world doesn't either. But I'm working on both. XD

**This Is No Dream**

Tenten couldn't hold back a sob. She just couldn't help it. Have you ever loved someone more than anything but couldn't tell them. . ? That was the predicament she was in.

"I want to love him! I want to!" She sobbed into the forest, burying her face in her hands,

"But I can't. . ." She let out a miserable cry in agony.

"I can't. . . I don't think I'm strong enough. . . I just can't be around him. . . If I can't love him. . . I love everything about him!. . . His smile. . . It just makes my mind spin. . . Arragh! Why. . . Why doesn't he see it? That I love him so? His handsome, perfect face. . . His long, thin neck. . . His strong arms and legs. . . Stop it!" She cried to her lonesome. She slapped her face to try and get those awfully wonderful thoughts of her head; out of her heart,

"I can't. . . I can't. . ." She whispered into her hands as she rocked herself back and forth,

"But I do. . . I love him! I love him so much! I love Neji! I love him!"

That day had torn it. She had tried to make a pleasant conversation with him, but he only made some small talk! When she complemented him on how much better he had been getting, he simply grunted and walked away, seemingly uncaring. When she offered to spar a bit with him, he just replied that he wasn't really 'in the mood. . . Mood? WHAT MOOD?' Tenten thought angrily,

"I love him to death but he hardly even says 'hello' to me!"

Neji looked around the clearing. He could have sworn that for a mere second, his Byakugan had picked up a trace of pink chakra. And only one person he knew had pink chakra.

"Why would Tenten be out here in this area of the forest?" He asked himself as he glided perfectly over the treetops. Immediately, his genius brain came up and computed thousands of possibilities and almost instantly gave him the most probable answers.

Someone was chasing her. But that couldn't be it, or there would be traces of other chakra.

She was training. No, that couldn't be it either. She would most always train with him, to challenge herself and all. . . But she had offered to train with him earlier. . . It's just. . . He just kinda. . . Sorta. . . Refused. But then, she would just go and train with Lee, not alone in the forest!

Something was troubling her. That had to be it! It's not easy being the only Kouinichi on your entire team, now is it?

'_But what could be troubling her? There must be something else different about her mood today. . . But what?'_ He wondered. As his mind trailed through all the possible answers to the question, somehow he began to wonder why he was even looking for her anyway.

'_Why? Why do I even care?_

'_Her sweetness. . . Her kind face. . . How. . . How I can tell her private things and trust that she won't tell a soul ever. . . Even on the threat of death. Her modesty. . . I respect it. . . Her strength. . . I almost envy it. . . And how cute she is. . . I. . . WHAT?' He stopped, mid leap and the realization hit him,_

'_Why didn't I realize it. . .? What is this feeling? It's not pain. . . But. . . It feels strange. . .' _He landed on a limb and carefully placed his hand over his heart, checking for any irregularities. Nothing seemed to be wrong. . . Although his heart did seem to be beating abnormally fast.

'What an entirely strange feeling. . .' He continued on his way, pondering why, all of a sudden, the temperature in his hands had dropped. . . Why his face felt too warm. . .

"I love him!" Tenten said as she stood, throwing various, random weapons at a tree,

"But why doesn't he get it?" She put some chakra into a kunai and chucked it as hard as she could at a thick, old, nearby tree. The second the small knife made contact, the tree shattered to bits, as if it had been made of glass.

Left and right she threw her precious, sharpened weapons. At that moment, she didn't really give a care as to what would happen to them; and that's saying a lot.

Neji perfectly glided along from tree to tree, until he came to a manmade clearing-- ehem. . . I mean, a _wo_man-made clearing. He positioned himself in a tree near to the angry brunette and heart her shout in pain as she accidentally cut her perfect fingers with a shuriken. She threw that same star at a large rock with all her might and, just as the previous trees did, the rock crumbled to pieces.

'_Why is she deliberately using up all of her chakra? Is she really that mad? She must be, if she's being that clumsy with her own, precious instruments of mass mayhem. . .' _He unconsciously chuckled,

'_Mass Mayhem. . . Heh. . . But, really. Why isn't she even the least bit worried of her condition? She must have been doing this for at least the mast half an hour,' He quietly activated his family's famous trait,_

"Byakugan!" He barely whispered. The veins along his face rose as he read her condition.

'_My. . . Tenten's been at this for over fourty-five minutes She's. . . she's going to die soon. . . She's practically asking to kill herself. . . But what could be the reason for such anger. . .?'_

"I love him so much! But for a genius, he's the stupidest man alive! He doesn't even see it-- OR care!" She cried, throwing a whole arrow of senbon into the trees, slicing them every which-way.

'_Love? She loved someone? Who? She said a genius. . . But that could be anyone. . . Rock Lee is a "genius" of "hard work," Choji's a genius of eating a lot. . . If you could call that a genius experience. . . But then, she could mean just about anyone. . .'_ He frowned as Tenten stumbled to her knees and fought back the urge to call out for her to stop. Neji was almost sure that by that time, she would have acknowledged the need to stop, but she did no such thing. Kunai after kunai, shuriken after shuriken, she kept throwing them.

With his Byakugan, Neji red her condition again,

'_If she keeps this up,' _he thought,

'_She's going to. . . Completely exhaust her amount of chakra. . . And when that happens. . .' _he rather not think of what would happen. Surely, she would stop. . . Right?

No. she wouldn't. And Neji began to notice a slack in her tosses; a sort of weariness beginning to wear _away at her. _

'_Perhaps. . . Perhaps I shouldn't have been so cold to her. . . She's pushing herself far more than any human should. . .' _His mind did an automatic flashback of earlier in the morning. She had done several kind things for him. . . All which went un-heeded and un-thanked. There were so many little things that she did for him that. . . Now that he thought about it. . . He enjoyed. Whenever he would see her face, his mind would unconsciously smile, as if stormy clouds had lifted from a battlefield. And when he thought about it. . . He had never seen her cry before and it made him feel strange. . . As if he wanted to do something kind for her.

His mind made it's decision and he silently jumped down to the girl who was swaying from exhaustion.

"Tenten," He said in his deep, soft voice. The weapons specialist froze as best she could and then she slowly turned.

"N-Neji. . ." She stepped towards, and lost her footing. She fell forward, to tired to try and save herself from injury, so Neji quickly stepped forward and caught her in his arms. Her eyes seemed dull and filled with tears as Neji carefully pulled her close to his chest,

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. . ." The Hyuuga prodigy whispered. He could feel her tears soaking through his pale clothing as Tenten tried to grip his shirt the best she could,

"Neji. . ." She whispered. She felt so wonderful to be up against his chest, with one of his arms around her waist supporting her, his other hand on the back of her neck, pulling her face close to the crook of his neck. His body felt so warm. . . and his clothes felt so very soft. . .!

"Yes?" He whispered.

She was gong to tell him. She had been waiting two entire years and she was finally going to tell him. She was going to spill everything and have him possible break her heart. . . But at that moment, she was so close to death that anything seemed like a risk worth taking.

"Neji. . . I love you. . ." She whispered tearfully.

The Genius, the child-prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, THE Neji himself was too stunned to speak. He was the guy-- the very guy that had made her go into a frenzy of insanity. He was the genius who she was so in love with that she would rather die than leave his side, but would have had to anyway. He was the guy she was crying for, the one who made her feel so bad without even having the slightest clue. He was the reason that she was in the forest in the first place, sobbing in misery. He, Neji Hyuuga realized there and then that the brunette's feelings weren't only one sided.

"Tenten?" He asked quietly, realizing only then that she had already passed out from exhaustion.

With extreme caution, he carefully lifted the mistress of weapons bridal style and quickly set off through the trees to their and Spandex Men's headquarters.

'Was. . . Was that all a dream. . .? All a nightmare. . .?' Tenten painfully opened her sore, red eyes and found herself bathed in the sunlight of Team Gai's sitting room.

She blinked a few times and someone's face began to come into focus. . . Someone male. . . With seemingly no irises. . . No wait. . . Sky blue irises. . . Someone with a green curse mark exposed on their forehead. . . A guy wearing pale clothes contrasted dramatically by long, dark chestnut hair. She guy she loved absolutely to pieces.

"Neji. . .?" she asked quietly, sorely. Every muscle on her body ached so. . . So no! That couldn't have been a dream!

Neji smiled calmly down at her, bringing his face closer to hers. His long, unbound hair fanned out around his face. Tenten used most of her strength to lift a hand. The pale skinned teenager quickly grabbed her limp hand.

"What. . . What happened. . . Was that all. . . Was that all a dream. . .?" She managed to whisper hoarsely. Neji smiled down at her, sympathetically, bringing his face closer to hers,

"You've been out cold for nearly two days. . . And no. . ." He whispered onto her lips,

"That was no dream. . ." He carefully closed in the distance between their lips with a small, light gentle kiss. When they slowly broke apart he whispered,

"You never gave me a chance to reply before you passed out. . . And I love you, Tenten. . ." A small smile graced the bun-haired, pink-wearing Kouinichi's lips as tears slowly dripped down from her eyes,

"I'm so happy. . ." She whispered as Neji once again, gently leaned down and kissed her fragile lips. ..

Only to be interrupted by Spandex-Man and his sidekick, the Youthful Spandex-Boy Wonder,

"Ah! Our flower has awoken! And her lovely, bashful prince has finally admitted his undying love for the fair princessssssss!" Gai sung happily.

"Ah Yes! Isn't love the most beautiful thing in the world?" Rock Lee cooed,

"Maybe someday I will be that lucky with Sakura-chan!"

Gai grinned, striking his shiny-teeth, thumbs-up stance,

"Of course you will, Lee!"

"Gai sensei!" Lee shouted tearfully

"LEE!" Gai cried happily

"GAI SENSEI!" Yay, sunset, glitter, splashing waves, the whole shebang as they glomped each other.

"I can't believe I'm not dreaming. . ." Tenten whispered as Neji caressed his face,

"Believe me. . . I can tell," He said, kissing her lightly again,

"Gai and Lee wouldn't be here _killing_ each other with bear hugs. . . This is no dream."

-

So. . .? SO? SOOOO? Was it the stupidest thirty seconds of your life! Or did you like it? I dunno, this is my first Neji X Tenten fanfiction. . . And I've been requested to do a few of them. . . So. . . Yesh. . . It ish one in the morning right now when I'm finishing this. . . I personally thought it was okay, but eh. XD

Anyhoo, Please to Review! Thank you for spending time reading my little, insignificant fanfic!

Once again, thanks!

Mysteria Pearl


End file.
